A Day at Irelands House
by Discet
Summary: A Hetalia Story mostly dealing with my OC's of the British Isles  Ireland, Scotland, Wales  This one also features England. All OC's are inspired by fir3h34rt of DeviantArt. Please R&R. Enjoy.  Sorry for the mix up earlier the final chapter is up, enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Authors Notes

So this Fanfiction is largely inspired by fir3h34rt of Deviant Art so use it as a visual reference for the characters. Except for North Ireland who is a girl. So I'll probably have later fics with the same OC's. Anyway enjoy ^_^

* * *

A Day At Irelands House

Part 1

* * *

Ireland was in the kitchen, he was preparing some potatoes for the coming day. A lot more then usual, today he was having company. He was having his brothers and sisters over for the first time in months. He didn't live in a large house, it was very modest for a nation as old as his. It had a kitchen, a den(which connected to the kitchen), a small bedroom and a bathroom. He also had a small attic where he had some storage. He had spruced it up moving the boxes and replacing them with some mattresses. He was prepared if his family wanted to stay over he was prepared.

He heard a knock at the door, he went over but already guessed it was who was. He opened the door to see a tall man in his favorite blue kilt. It was his slightly older brother Scotland standing tall as ever, his medieval claymore across his back. Ireland breathed in deep as Scotland grabbed him into a large bear hug. He had learned that Scotland's hugs could be possibly fatal if you weren't careful. "AHAHAHA great to see you again little brother, your place isn't nearly as stuffy, dank, or dreary as North had made it out to be!" Scotland said a bit of sweat on his brow

Ireland smirked _Pff… North_ Scotland looked like he sighed but walked into Ireland's house, a backpack on his back, Ireland would be worried about it but didn't have time to. Almost as soon as he closed the door another knock on the door was heard. Ireland opened the door and saw his little brother Wales standing there with his hat on a smile on his face; Completely and utterly out of breath "H-hey Ireland long t-time no see" Ireland smiled at his little brother "Yea far too long bro, Scotland force you to race him again" Wales smile and sweat dropped a bit "Y-yea, you know I was looking f-foreword to having a nice walk. Then he challenges me and runs off" he walked in a green backpack on as well "When I didn't fallow he raced back and forced me to start running" Ireland closed the door behind his brother. By the sound of things it would likely be a bit before anyone else showed up. Still he was going to enjoy some time with his brothers alone. Wales had gone and sat up on the counter. Scotland seemed to have claimed the couch. He had taken out his sword and was cleaning it.

Ireland went over and sat on a chair to the table there was a lul where no one spoke. It had been a rather long time and none of them knew what to talk about. A few minutes came and went before Wales spoke up. "Hey Ireland, you still have that damn concoction you made… What was it? Guinness? Both Scotland and Ireland pecked up looking at Wales then at each other. A mischievous smile appeared on both their faces Ireland got up walking towards a door that could just be a closet "Excellent idea lad" Ireland said as Scotland got up too and messed with Wales hair through his hat "You know ideas like that is why you're my favorite brother" he said completely aware of Irelands presence

Ireland had went to the door and opened it up. A burst of freshly made beer came from below. O yeah. Did I mention he has a HUGE basement? And that it's basically one big refinery. Yeah. He has that.

* * *

-Twenty Minutes Later-

The last of the group was coming into view of Irelands house. One had long brown silky hair and a few freckles on her face. Standing in front of her was a little girl with blond hair and two ribbons in her hair she was skipping ahead happily in front of her companions. Last but not least was England walking alongside the brunette hands stuffed in his pockets dreading the day to come. He looked to his left at the brunette for a few moments before she looked back at him. He blushed slightly before looking ahead and walked ahead of them both to avoid North from seeing his blush. He walked onto the porch of the small house. To be honest he had kinda expected (and wanted) to see a slum of a house. When he got to the door and was about to knock he heard a ruckus going on inside. Bermuda (the blonde one) was about to burst through the door but stopped her from doing so.

England opened the door slightly to see what was going on. When he did he sighed. Scotland and Ireland were on the ground wrestling each other both with a determined smile on their face. Wales was sitting on the sidelines with a beer bottle in hand, laughing his ass off.

"Come on, that all you got you skirt wearing wuss!"

"Please you potato obsessed freak! I'll kick your ass any day sheep boy!"

"You're just jealous that we weren't able to beat that jackass England out of your country!"

England cleared his throat, Bermuda and North Ireland standing behind him. England was blocking the doorway so they weren't able to slip by. Ireland and Scotland stopped fighting for a moment looking at the newly arrived group. Ireland tossed Scotland off of him and to the side. He stood up brushing himself off slightly. It didn't take much he had swept before everyone had come. Even though he wasn't on good terms with England and North he was happy to see one person arrive.

Slipping through the blockade that was England, Bermuda came running at Ireland tackling him back to the ground he had just risen from, he didn't mind though, he had felt her squeeze tightly, her arms just barley making around him. He smiled "Hey Bermuda, you've been good?" the little mute girl looked up from his chest and nodded softly. Scotland felt the need to once again to interject himself.

"You know Patrick, she's been sulking every St. Patties since you've been gone" Ireland looked up at Scotland then back down at the young territory. She was hiding her face in his chest, he guessed blushing madly with embarrassment. Ireland chuckled "Did you miss me love?" Bermuda didn't dare look up but nodded up and down into his chest. He soon felt her sobbing abit into his chest. Ireland sighed and brought his hand and put it on top of her head. "It's okay lass, I'm here now, and you can visit whenever you want" For another minute or two she continued sobbing but stopped and stood up off of Ireland wiping her last tears with her arm. She put on a smile and gave a little thumbs up. Ireland got up off the ground.

England had walked into the room and let North in as well. Ireland sighed looking at the two of them. He kept the urge to kick them both out of his house. He kept his cool for the sake of the reunion. He put a smile on "Ok everyone the sooner we cook, the sooner we can eat, Ok Scotland start peeling potatoes, Wales I want you to…"

Ireland placed the last dish on the cramped table. There was a smorgasbord of Potato based dishes. Stuffed backed potatoes, Mashed potatoes, and some fried potatoes. The main dish was a nice beef stew that he had been heating for hours. Ireland had taken his seat at the head of the table, England did the same on the other side. Scotland and Wales sat at Irelands end while and Bermuda sat over with England. It was a very intimate the table was made to sit 4 people comfortably, not 6. Still People started to Eat. England looked at the food with disgust. Such simplicity. Ireland and his sister were first to serve themselves, North hadn't had proper Italian food in a long time.

Scotland was third closely fallowed by Wales. Bermuda looked at the food skeptically. She trusted her brother and knew he _thought_ he had made a good meal for them, but if there was one thing she learned since going to England's house it was that good taste in food did not run in the family. She carefully spooned a bit of mashed potatoes (though they looked like they had been blended with cream) she salted it then put it in her mouth. Her eyes went wide open, dropping the spoon on her plate. Everyone turned to her thinking she might be choking or something. Ireland spoke up.

"Bermuda… Are you alright?" he asked starting to get out of his seat to help her. Bermuda calmly looked over to him then back at her plate. She picked her spoon back up and started eating as fast as she could, finishing her pile of potatoes in mere moments. Once finished she looked around at her adoptive family who were all still staring at her and blushed deeply, looking down to her lap. Scotland started laughing at the spectacle. He was quickly shut up by the fists of the Irish twins. Ireland just smiled a bit "Glad you like it lass" he said simply before eating again. The others imitated him. Soon Bermuda got over her embarrassment and started back as well, at a much slower pace.

England had still had nothing yet on his plate, simply staring down Ireland. Ireland felt his gaze, but decided to ignore it. The tension around the table was thick, besides Scotland who was constantly teasing Wales. Ireland looked over at Bermuda Who between bites was looking over at Wales… no wait, not Wales… No she was lookingover at his beer. Ireland chuckled "You want to try some lass?" Bermuda looked up at Ireland and smiled nodding her head with a tinge of pink on her face. Ireland smiled and stood up going towards the fridge. England looked at him without belief.

"South, what the hell do you think your doing" the blonde Englishman accused.

"First off, that's not my name, not anymore; and what does it look like? I'm getting my sister a drink, nothing so sinister" he said calmly opening the white magnetized door. He pulled out two bottles out, one as a replacement for his own beer.

North seemed to get upset like this "Patrick you can't be serious" she said not believing what her twin was doing.

Scotland slammed his fist on the table, "Ya what the hell?" he shakes his head "You gave your brothers piss warm drinks, when you had cold ones all along!" he said completely upset at the wrong thing. Bermuda started giggling at her brother. North Ireland face-palmed herself. Ireland and Wales were cracking up. England was looking at his older brother and had the mind to bash his own head into the table. Scotland looked around confused at the moment "… So... Am I the only one mad about the warm beer?" he said pointing at his own bottle.

North was the first to say something "Were not upset about the fact that the beer is warm"

"What else is there to be mad about"

England looked at his older brother with a annoyed look in his eyes "The problem is Bermuda is too young to have alcohol" Bermuda looked down a little disappointed _England never lets me do anything._ She sighed lightly but wasn't heard

Scotland looked at England more astonished now then confused "Too young? Too goddamn young? FOR BEER" he shook his head from side to side snatching one of the beers from Ireland "For gods sake when Grandfather Hiberia didn't put milk in our bottles it was something that was distilled" he took the bottle and skillfully slid the bottle over to Bermuda, it barley skipping by the dishes scattered on the table. Bermuda surprised by the sudden action barley caught it as it careened off the side of the table. "I say if she can get the damn thing without an opener then it's hers to drink"

(AN: This isn't meant to be a stereo-type towards the Irish and Scottish. For centuries upon centuries many drank alcohol over the filthy water supply from the local river or lake. People who drank the water got sick far more often then those who drank something distilled)

Everyone's eyes were on Bermuda her holding the bottle in her little hands. She picked up her napkin and put it over the bottle cap. She twisted with all her might both was sad to find that it wasn't a twist off like her previous bottled drinks. She tried simply to pull the cap off but didn't nearly have the brute strength to do so. After a minute or two she gave up on the bottle and placed the bottle on the table.

England pretty relieved to see her fail finally took up a spoon for the soup "Well, I guess that's the end of th-" just before he finished, Bermuda took up her butter knife and attempted to stab the bottle cap open. She was rewarded with a dent into the cap. She smiled feeling encouraged to open it. She now took it as a challenge then a chance to try the distilled liquid.

Scotland smiled seeing Bermudas more tomboyish side come out. It was a rare sight but it was always there "Excellent stuff lass, you'll get there soon enough" he said taking a spoonful of meat and broth from the soup.

Dinner was long since finished and clean up was near done, Ireland drying off the stew pot, North, Wales, England, and Scotland were all in the small den discussing trivial stud, trying to decide whether Scotland or England was the worst cook.

Bermuda on the other hand was sitting at the table still. Staring intently at the bottle as if she was trying to will it open with a pure power of her mind. Ireland smiled looking at his young adoptive sister. He had always been close to her ever since that blonde bastard brought her back from the new world. She never talked to his brothers, rarely to England. She was always very shy but her room was next to his and his sisters. She occasionally would get lonely and come over to his room. She never talked herself but would listen quietly. Every day he and his sister would invite Bermuda to play with them, but she would politely shake her head and they would go about their games. Still after months and months of asking; long after his sister had long given up on her, even finding her to be an annoyance. He continued to ask the small island colony if she wanted to join them. Finally she accepted sat down and played a board game with them.

(AN: This entire relationship really has no historical ties)

After looking as his little sister for a few moments he finally had finished cleaning the pot and put it away. When he was about to join the rest of his family in the den he was stopped by North Ireland. "Patrick, can I talk to you? _Outside_" She said heading for the back door. Ireland sighed; this was going to end badly.

He fallowed her to the backyard; there was a small patch of grass before an expansive dense forest. North was standing in the middle of the grass, Ireland looked at her with a sense of nostalgia; then he simply walked past her, "Do you want to tell me what the hell that was in there?" she said with anger evident in her Irish accent. Ireland calmly leaned up against a tree of the forest.

Ireland calmly looked up at his sister with bored eyes keeping himself in check. "What are you talking about?" he said with as level a voice as he could manage.

North looked at him still angry "What I'm talking about brother, is that you completely ignored me throughout the meal, you even acknowledged England before me!"

He looked up at her, blood starting to boil within him "That's because even with what he's done to me, to us, it's nothing in comparison to what you've done" he said a bit of disgust in his voice.

North looked baffled at him as if he had claimed that the world was flat or that she had simply sprouted wings. "What the hell are you talking about? He kept you utterly miserable for the better part of the last millennium, what could I have done worse then that?"

Ireland looked at her eyes full of fury "What? What could you have done?" he stepped away from the tree rage seeming to seep out of his pores. Out of fear North stepped back a bit "Well _Claire_, he was at least clear, he would conquer and oppress us" He started stepping closer to her, she backed up into the wall of the house but he continued to step foreword "You… you betrayed me!" he said slamming his hands on either side of her head, her eyes full of fear.

Still she still tried to keep her voice steady only stuttering at the beginning "I d-didn't betray y-" she was silenced by Ireland who slammed his palm into the wood panels behind her.

"Claire, I was under England's control for a lot longer then you, I watched how over the years you made him pay for every inch of ground he tried to take from you. I thought if anyone I could trust you to keep fighting on my side. Then, when finally I cause him to give up on Ireland, after all the pain and suffering I went through in the Easter Rebellion. You choose to stay with him. CHOSE!" he said with another resounding slam into the wall. North bit her lip, trying to hold in tears "Now listen, I finally escaped that damn mansion, you made your choice, live with it" With that he stepped back and moved back into the house.

North slowly slid down the side of the building, wrapping her arms around her knees. And started sobbing.

_**End of Part 1**_

So ya first Hetalia fic, Review pls, criticism encouraged


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Notes

So this is my second chapter for the British Isles Fanfiction. Hopefully someone liked the first one enough to read this -_-;; Anyway Read and Review, thank you

A Day At Ireland's House

* * *

Part 1

* * *

Ireland closed the door to the backyard, he took a deep breath in calming himself. Once he did he put on his normal calm smile and walked back down the hall to the main room. Bermuda was trying to use the side of the table as a makeshift bottle opener. As he passed by her he muffled her blonde hair up a bit. She tilted her head back to look at him and smiled up at her brother. "Good luck lass" He said going over to the main room of the small house. He sat down next to Wales on the couch; Scotland was sitting in a little chair, feet up on the small table. England was in another chair brought over from the table. Ireland pulled down Wales hat just to mess with him. He then received a sizable shove.

England looked back down the hall Ireland had just come out from. He looked over at Ireland with inquisitive eyes "Ireland… Where's North?" he said calmly having a feeling what had just happened.

Ireland shrugged taking a swig of beer before turning to England "Claire, she's outside, probably admiring the nature round here, it's a pretty nice country side" England stood up looking worried, he started out towards the back door. Scotland and Wales looked at their brother looking annoyed, or disappointed. Ireland looked back at them "What?"

Wales leaned forward to look his brother in the eyes. "Patrick , you said-"

Patrick looked back at Wales "No. I said that I would invite her. I did. You never told me I had to be nice to her; regardless I tried to stay neutral" he said taking another small drink from his bottle "_You _promised she would keep her cool, she didn't"

His brothers sat in silence. It was a miracle that they convinced Patrick to invite her at all. They had hoped they'd stop fighting for the sake of the reunion. They were sadly mistaken.

* * *

~ Outside ~

England came out into backyard of the house; he looked to his left, nothing. He looked to his right. Sitting curled into a ball against the house was Northern Ireland. England had opened the door rather quietly so she hadn't noticed him yet. He felt an odd feeling in the pit of his stomach, he wasn't sure what it was. _Well, maybe I should leave her be… I don't think I could help her_. He slowly turned around before he was met by a small fairy, pink wings like a butterfly.

"Now wait just a minute, right now she feels alone she wants nothing more then for someone to be with her more then ever!"

England panicked looked over at North Ireland, who seemed to not hear the loud little fairy. He sighed lightly slightly relieved. He looked back at the fairy and whispered as low as he possibly could "H-how could I help her? I don't know what's wrong" he looked back at her guilt starting to build within him "It's better if I just leave her alone" he said only waiting for the small fairy to get out of the way.

"You really think that?"

"Ya"

"Hm…" the fairy seemed to take in a deep breath "HEY CLAIRE, ENGLANDS HERE!"

Englands eyes widened and loudly shushed her putting his finger to his mouth and everything. North heard him shush and looked over teary eyed, and for the moment had stopped sobbing "E-England?" she said looking over at him. He looked at her, then back to the fairy who was far from gone at that point.

England looked over at her and gave her a small wave one hand on the back of his head "h-hey Nor… Claire" he said a light tinge of pink on his face, completely un-seeable in the waning moonlight. She looked down and they were quiet for a few moments "Um… I could leave if you-"

She looked up at him wide eyed "N-no" she said almost immediately; causing Arthur to flinch. She looked down and away from him "Pl-please just stay for a bit… please…"

England swallowed hard "Y-yea, sure love" he went over to her; he slowly lowered himself onto the moist grass. He sat there for a few moments in silence waiting for her to speak first. He looked over at her, slowly. Her usually freckled and glowing face now looked pain stricken, tear soaked and a flushed face. He spoke calmly but in a low voice "Claire… do you want to talk about it?" he asked knowing who did this to her just not the why.

North sat there for a moment before bringing up her sleeve and wiping her face of what tears she could. She sniffled once before clearing her throat… "He thinks I betrayed him…" she started. "I never saw it that way… I knew he wanted to leave but I hadn't been interested in leaving for a long time…" she said looking over at England "I really wanted to stay with you…" she said, causing a blush to slowly appear on Arthur's face, he looked away slightly to avoid her seeing it. It worked and she looked back to the ground again "I never knew he felt this way and I missed him so much… but now he hates me…" she said resting her head on her knees once again.

England wasn't sure what to say, he couldn't tell her what he really thought, it would break her heart. So he did what any sensible person would do. He lied "Claire… he doesn't hate you"

"Why shouldn't he?" she said looking over at England "He thought I was ready to help him no matter what it took, but when the Easter Rebellion came I didn't lift a finger to help him, and you did quite a number on him that day" she sighed "When you did decide to let him go all I had to do is leave with him… he had been through so much so we could be in our own house again and I declined him… now he lives here alone" she said slightly solemn. She put a hand on Arthur's shoulder and tried to put on a smile "I don't regret staying with you Arthur it's just… he's my twin brother" she said dropping her hand. "We've fought sometimes but in the end we always had each others back… Now he couldn't care less" She sighed finished with her sad explanation.

England looked down for a second "I don't think he hates you Claire… I think he's just frustrated right now" He said vaguely not sure what else to say.

Claire looked over at him a little hopeful. She sniffled a little "R-really? How do you k-know?"

Arthur had to come up with something quickly "I-I'll prove it to you that he still loves you…" he said with a smile. He slid up off the wall "Now I'll go get things ready, you come back in when your ready love" Just before he walked back towards the door she grabbed his right hand in both of hers. She looked up with a depressed little smile on her face.

"Th-thankyou Arthur, I don't think your right but thank you all the same" a tinge of pink appeared on Arthur's face for once North could see the color start to spread on his face "… Arthur… are you ok?" she asked concerned for her brothers health; thinking he might be sick.

Arthur looked away avoiding eye contact with his adoptive sister. _Stupid feelings_. "Y-yea I'm fine, It's no problem Claire" he got his hand out of her weak grasp and went into the house. Once England went inside he pushed his back against the door, running his hands through his hair.

_What was I thinking!

* * *

_

_End of Part 2

* * *

_

Well that's another chapter, Hoped you enjoyed, it's probably gonna be concluded next chapter ^_^ Please Review whether u liked it or not!


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Notes

So this is my second chapter for the British Isles Fanfiction. Hopefully someone liked the first one enough to read this -_-;; Anyway Read and Review, thank you

* * *

A Day At Ireland's House

Part 3

* * *

England was standing in the hallway just inside of Ireland's house, hand on his face trying to figure out what the hell he was going to do. He promised North that he would prove that Ireland still loved her. _For gods sake for the last 60 years he's been bugging the crap out of north Irelands wing of the mansion, I thought it was to get at me… but now…_(This is in reference to the IRA) England sighed as removed his hand from his face he was startled to find the little fairy fluttering there once again she seemed excited "So! SO! SO! What are you gonna do huh?" the little fairy said with a pestering tone

England looked at the pixy for once not so pleased to see her. He sighed walking past her "No clue" The pixy floated there for a moment, confused. She flew back towards him

"What do you mean you don't know? You just promised your sister that you would prove Mister Dougherty still loved" she said a bit worried that England truly didn't know what he was doing at the moment.

"Ya and how am I gonna d-" he stopped himself listening closely for a moment. He heard the rhythmic clapping from deeper inside the house. He hurried himself to the noise opening the door to the den.

He saw something he never truly expected to see. Bermuda, was dancing around atop the coffee table, in her light white blouse and her green skirt; lacking all if any coordination. Her brothers were around her clapping a beat for her to dance to. England didn't have to wonder what the cause of this was, the beer was in her hand, nearly completely empty.

* * *

-5 Minutes Ago-

Bermuda was sitting at the table staring into the bottle, looking at her dimmed reflection in the bottle. She sighed laying her head on her arm looking over her two brothers. Ireland and Scotland had once again began wrestling each other for some tedious reason. _I don't get why they always like fighting so much, Brothers are weird _She watched for a few moments before realizing that her third brother wasn't trying to break them up. She drearily looked around her to see Wales in the kitchen. He was already walking back to the fight a beer in one hand something shiny in the other. He stopped right next to her chair and she got a closer look at the metallic object. It was a bottle opener. She was curious why he had one, even if he was the most timid of her brothers he tended to open bottles with his bear hands. _What's he doing. _He popped the cap off the bottle and took a swish. Then he dropped the opener on the floor next Bermuda

"Oh no. I have dropped the bottle opener. Oh well, I'm sure Ireland wont mind" he said with a dead pan voice. He gave Bermuda a quick wink and smile before walking back to the fight. He kicked Scotland off of Ireland telling them they were idiots for fighting eachother. Before long it was a all out brawl between the three of them. Bermuda wasn't really watching anymore. She picked up the abandoned bottle opener and held it in her hands. She looked at the bottle cap she had bashed and battered. She put the opener to it and popped it off. She held the beer in her small hands. _Well, here goes nothing_. She threw the bottle above her, tilted straight into her mouth.

* * *

-Present-

_Jeez Bermuda's such a lightweight_. Ireland laughed watching her sister dance on the table after only one beer. Her face was completely flushed as she stumbled from one side of the table to the other. Ireland and his two brothers were standing around her clapping a beat for her. Partly cause it was fun seeing their cute little sister trying to dance to said beat. Though mostly it was to provide her with a safety net so she doesn't fall off the table. More often then not she would end up falling into Ireland's side. After two minutes someone had to ruin all of their fun. England came barging into the den looking furious "What the hell are you guys doing!" _Well it's all fun and games til England decides to be an asshole. _England came to the small table "Bermuda get off there now" Bermuda stopped dancing around and looked at her brother, looking disappointed. She tried to step down but lost her balanced falling once again into Irelands arms. Ireland adjusted her in his arms, carrying her bridal style. She seemed happily sleepy in his arms, her head laying against his chest. She was out like a light in a few moments.

England had lowered his voice to keep from waking up Bermuda "What the hell were you thinking, letting her drink that" he said with worry for the young territory

Ireland wasn't in the mood for England's crap still he spoke in a calm voice "Hey we all agreed that if she could get it open she could have it" He smiled smugly "Besides, it's your job to steal food out of people's mouths. With that he turned around Bermuda in his arms "Hey Scotland, can you help me put Bermuda in bed, Wales, get a bucket out of the closet…"

* * *

Rhys and Scotland was done putting Bermuda in the main bed, they had laid her on her stomach, her head falling off the side of the bed. This was to avoid her from drowning if she happens to throw up. The bucket was placed under her, the sheets were pulled tight to avoid having her roll on her stomach. Ireland looked to the corner of the room, North was sitting there patiently not meeting his gaze. The plan was to let the girls have the main bedroom and the men to scatter around the rest of the house. Ireland walked out without looking at North. Into the main living room once again. Scotland gave North a light kiss on her forehead "Good night lass, pleasant dreams". Scotland was worried about his sister, whatever Ireland had said to her had really shook her up. Sighing he walked out. He looked around there were a couple of couches and a reclining chair. Wales was already resting on the couch, his hat covering his face. England seemed to be pacing from side to side, worried about something. He saw there was only three pieces of furniture in the room, one for Wales, England and himself, but what about… He looked down a hallway where Ireland was walking to the back door "Hey, what are you doing?" Scotland called to his brother

Ireland stretched waving off his brother "As much as I'd love to sleep with all you, there's just not enough furniture, so I'll sleep in the yard with Greg" He said with a yawn walking out the back door. Scotland shrugged going off to the couch to sleep.

* * *

-30 Minutes Later-

England

England was sitting in his lounge chair after Scotland had yelled at him to stop the damn pacing. He was in intense thought, desperately trying to think of a plan. Then it came to him, it was a long shot but it just might work. He stood up careful to not wake his two brothers. He walked to the girls room and knocked lightly on the door, praying North was still awake. He listened quietly to the noise inside. He listened for anything… soon enough he was ready to give up when suddenly the door opened. She was like a freaking ninja. England looked at her for a moment, she was in her pajamas, just tight enough to insinuate her curves. He blushed lightly looking at her.

* * *

North Ireland

North was resting on loveseat of a chair next to the bed Bermuda was sleeping on. She had a large wool blanket over her that she felt comfortable. She was in pajama's that her brother had bought her just days before Easter weekend. A present he told her to prematurely celebrate their 'freedom from Britain'. _Then I backed out, leaving him 'Out to Dry'_ She sighed forcing her eyes shut to just get to sleep to be away from this pain for even a few hours. After a few fruitless minutes she heard a light knock- no it was more like tapping, on the door of the bed room. She walked over to the door opening it slowly.

North looked at her brother with sleepy eyes, he seemed distracted by something. She looked behind her trying to see what he was looking at "Uh…Arthur?..." she said once again grabbing England's attention.

He once again looked up at her and the blonde smiled still blushing a bit "Right… Uh I'm gonna prove that Patrick still love's you" he said with a determined smile.

North looked surprised at first, thinking it over "… really? How?" she asked curiously hope rising a bit.

"I'll show you" he said with a smile "just open the window and listen closely" he said gesturing to the far wall with a window. He said with a smile about to leave her there to start his plan. He caught himself before he was out of her sight, coming back to the room, "Oh and for the record, I mean, Nothing of what I say out there k" he said once again disappearing.

North shook her head walking over to the Autumn next to the window and sitting down, creaking the window open slowly. _If anything I'll be able to be sure that Patrick hates me_ she sighed listening closely.

* * *

Ireland

Ireland was lying down in the little bit of grass behind his house. He wasn't alone though. He was using his trusty fluffy sheep as a pillow. He was overdue for a sheering which made him all the more fluffy "You know greg… things were a lot simpler back when grandfather Hiberia was in charge everything was so simple. All so happy, ya know?"

"Baa~aaa"

"You said it buddy" he said with a sigh

"Talkin to animals again aye Patrick?" Ireland sat up looking over at the voice, _great, England, what. a. treat._

"Hey England, still talking to yourself?"

England looked crossed but stayed calm. "So North told me about your guy's little fight!"

Ireland flinched looking away from England _Why would she tell him?_ "Really?" Ireland said trying to sound uninterested.

England came walking closer "Oh ya, you know she really trusts me" he said attempting to prod Ireland "With anything really"

Ireland looked over at him trying to figure out what he was talking about "What do you…?"

"Oh ya, Shay's become really compliant since you've left such a sweet girl"

"…" Patrick looked like he was flustered but keeping calm "I… is that so?"

England closed the distance between them "I felt as her brother you should know that she had her first kiss recently" he leaned down and spoke right into Irelands ears "They were sweet" he said standing back turning his back to Patrick.

Patrick was biting his lip, his entire body tense. He bit his lip "What…she does… is her decision" he said digging his hands into the ground.

England threw a hand up with a shrug "Oh, yes of coarse… of course even if she didn't want to… who would stop me exactly". England's face at this point was a deep shade of read, which was partly why he wasn't looking at his brother. Scotland's too dense and Wales doesn't know"

Irelands eye began twitching in anger, standing up from Greg.

"Of coarse I don't plan on simply taking that… I figured I'd let her see her brother one last time before I took her innoce-"

It appeared that was the last straw. Before he could finish his sentence England felt himself turned around and punched in the face. Hard. He fell back towards the trees. No sooner then that was he pulled up by his collar and held up against the tree "Now listen here you little limy prick! If you ever. EVER. Touch Shay, I will find you. I will strap you down. And I will cave your face in with an Icepick" he said with fury in his eyes "Then I will everything in medical technology to bring you back, Then I will saw off your hands! Then I'll bring you back and choke you WITH YOUR OWN HANDS! AND Again and Again until you are nothing but your pain gland which I will set up a sewing machine to stab it for all eternity!" He said nearly out of Breath "UNDERSTAND!" to make his point clear he slammed the blonde nation against the tree.

Suddenly a soft voice broke the angry threats "Patrick?"

Both of the men looked to the doorstep where North was standing. Looking rather cold in her light cloths "Shay!" Patrick tossed his captive aside running over to Shay "Shay, I'm so sorry for leaving you there alone" he said hugging his sister closely.

North was startled at first but hugged her brother back tears in her eyes.

Ireland bit his lip hearing his sister sniffle the international signal of someone crying "So Sorry" he repeated feeling himself getting teary eyed as well

"No no no" she said backing up a few centimeters "He didn't do anything to me Patrick, they were mostly lies"

Patrick breathed in confused "…what?"

"I told him about the fight… I thought you truly loathed me…" she said looking away "So he came up with… this, to prove me wrong" she said wiping the tears from her eyes, only to be replaced a few seconds later.

Ireland looked at her for a moment then sighed, he took her back in his arms, head atop hers "I don't hate you Shay… I'm just… disappointed in how things went down" he said softly, now ignoring England entirely "Still you're my sister, and if you go off with some boy without my approval, THEN we have a problem"

North laughed nervously glad to have her protective older brother back.

Excusing himself England walked back in the house, remembering why he let Ireland go in the first place. Way too much trouble.

* * *

-The Next Morning-

_Owowowowowowow _was the only thing running through Burmuda's mind the next morning. She finally understood how hangovers could be so horrible and why Scotland isolated himself after drinking.

She looked at her older brother England, he had a bruise on his cheek that seemed to mysteriously appear on his cheek. North seemed happier though. Unfortunately they were leaving very soon and she wouldn't see her favorite brother for a while.

"It's been nice having you all over… Especially you England" he said with a small smile.

"Sod off!" was England's response walking out the door to the car. Wales gave Ireland a hand shake before retreating out the door. Ireland and Scotland gave their ceremonial exchange of punches to the face followed by a mutual bear hug. This left just Ireland and his two sisters.

North walked over and hugged her brother. He gave her a light kiss on her forehead "Goodbye lass, come visit more often, always room in my little house for you"

With a smile she waved goodbye going out to the car.

Bermuda quickly ran over and hugged Ireland tightly; burying her face in his chest. Ireland smiled, even though of all of his siblings he had known her for the shortest amount of time, he had built up a close relationship with the girl. He gave her a tight hug "Goodbye lass, it's been great seeing you" he was about to let go when he felt something… moist. It was on his chest, looking down he felt as Bermuda start to tremble in his arms. He kneeled down to put himself just below his sisters height, she was crying but desperately trying to wipe them away "Oh, something wrong?" he asked, curious if this was just an effect of her first hangover.

Looking down, Bermuda nodded slowly, face flushed from crying.

"Is it England? Don't worry about him, he just tripped" _into my fist _"He'll be fine" he looked at her, she didn't look relieved. "If that's not it… what's wrong?" he waited patiently for her to use sign language.

What she did was surprising. She hugged him around the neck, her head on his shoulder. And she spoke. It was light, quiet, just under a whisper "I miss you so much Ire-… Patrick… Please come and visit more…" it was quiet but angelic. His sister wasn't truly mute, but it greatly pained her to speak at any volume. Patrick was dumbfounded, he hadn't heard her speak in years. It was as beautiful as he remembered. After speaking she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before running out of the house blushing profusely; leaving a baffled and blushing Patrick _Well… that was an eventful night…_

* * *

England leaned against a tree, waiting for Bermuda to come out from saying her goodbyes. This has been a bad couple of days. North was standing next to him, Scotland and Wales had once again started running home. She hadn't talked to him since last night. Probably, thought everything he said was true, didn't trust him. Terrible, terrible night.

"Are… are you ok?" North said quietly.

England looked over at her. He was in utter pain, he was sleep deprived, and he was heart broken "I'm doing alright…" he said looking away feeling his own heart slowly decay.

North looked at him, he was obviously lying "Well… still…" she leaned up and gave him a kiss on the cheek "Thankyou" she said blushing like mad and looking away.

England's face looked redder then a Spaniards meal as he felt a sense of euphoria take over him "N-no problem" they stood there awkwardly for a few moments before they saw Bermuda running out of the house, hands slightly covering her blush and a smile on her lips "Bermuda?" soon she had passed them raceing down the road. North and England in close pursuit

"W-wait up!"

Ireland walked out to the small porch of his house, looking as the last bit of his family went running off. He sighed a blush still settled on his face. A small little fairy appeared next to his head. She turned to Ireland flapping her wings in mid air "You know... England isn't the worst guy"

Ireland sighed giving a slight nod "Ya... I suppose..."

The little butterfly-esk creature smiled slyly over at him "So... how was _almost _getting your first kiss huh big guy?" she said smugly

Ireland raised a hand and lightly flicked the small creature, causing her to fall into a nearby cushioned. Truth was he wasn't sure what to think. He never thought of her like that; he saw her as his shy, adorable, little sister. He sighed as she disappeared down the road back to England's house _...Bermuda..._

* * *

_**End Of Part 3**_

**And that will end my first Hetalia Fan Fic. If you actually enjoyed this, then stay posted, I plan on writing another fic using these OC's. Well hoped u enjoyed the fic ^_^**


End file.
